


A Sunday Smile

by blowinduck



Series: Rush minific Series [4]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-Nürburgring, bit angsty with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowinduck/pseuds/blowinduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would he do without her?<br/>Niki was glad he wouldn’t need an answer to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all need a bit of Niki/Marlene in our lives (I sure do)

Sunday.

Niki remained still while Marlene stirred by his side.

He was supposed to be sleeping and resting as much as he needed, ‘Doctor’s orders’ Marlene had said, silencing Niki’s complains the way she only could.

But the reality was quite different. Niki couldn’t sleep that night, and he tried, but every time he closed his eyes he saw fire...and he simply couldn’t bear it.

He got out of bed when the clock stroke three in the morning, making his best to not wake up his wife.

Little he new Marlene was up as well.

 

 

She was concerned, Niki noticed during breakfast.

Her usually bright brown eyes were a bit off and she had barely touched her eggs. Granted, Niki hadn’t gotten past a mug of coffee and a toast for half an hour.

But he couldn’t relent more points to Hunt and loose his chance to win the championship again.

And she, in some incomprehensible way, understood. He noticed that too, in the way she stood, in the way she regarded him, in the way she hadn’t even considered any of Niki’s offers to do something else and stayed by his side that day.

Who better than Niki Lauda himself to know it was pointless to try change Marlene Lauda’s mind when she decided something.

Thus, none of them said anything about it.

 

 

Niki heard a nock on the door of his trailer before Marlene opened the door, letting the light in the darkened room.

"Niki,"

He nodded and she went to sit by his side.

"Marlene, I...I'm frightened," He let out a shaky laugh, "I can’t even concentrate in the track and that is driving me insane, I don’t-"

"You don’t need to excuse the fact that you have fear, love," she cut him, warmly "frankly, I’d be a bit worried if you weren’t frightened"

"I can’t back out…"

"I wouldn’t expect that of you, Niki. I wouldn’t have married you if you were to quit that easily"

Niki found her gaze and she smiled the way she did when she had gotten away with something.

"You are strong Niki. I’m quite certain you will do this. I believe in you." She said, covering his hand with hers. "I just came to remind you that. You’ll eventually figure this out."

And with a soft kiss she was gone, leaving Niki puzzled and with a lot to think.

Like the first time they met.

 

 

When the crowd lifted him on their shoulders between cheers and laughter Niki saw her; the soft wind moving some loose strands of brown hair, the sun lighting up her eyes. A Sunday smile on her lips.

Like the first time they met.

Their eyes met. He beamed at her. She blew him a kiss and laughed.

_What would he do without her?_

Niki was glad he wouldn’t need an answer to that.


End file.
